The JetSet Life is Gonna Kill You
by SecretSparrowTodd
Summary: Whatever happened in Martinique? Revenge, murder, leave for dead. That was the plan. But due to unfortunate circumstances will Angelica be able to go through with this? Or will she melt to her ex-lover's touch? Inspired by My Chemical Romance!Bad summary!


**Well I thought I'd write another one-shot. I haven't done one for a while so here's one! Yay! Celebration! Anyway, read + enjoy!**

**Summary: Whatever happened in Martinique? Revenge, murder, leave for dead. That was the plan. But due to unfortunate circumstances will Angelica be able to go through with this? Or will she melt to her ex-lover's touch? Inspired by My Chemical Romance! x  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: No I do not own PotC because it is too awesome and I am NOT awesome. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Jet-Set Life is Gonna Kill You<strong>

The sun cast rays of white light over the harbour water. The sky was magenta with a tinge of cyan blotted here and there.

Angelica sighed blissfully, gazing casually out of the window.

It had been a scorcher today and she hadn't even bothered to leave her room. Most of the day she had been asleep, drawing or reading. But she had herself occupied in the sunset now. It reminded her of how at the end of a life, things seem more beautiful and brilliant. She smiled and flicked her eyes to the building below. Busy, as usual. The place never ceased to stop business, day or night. Luckily half of the place was underground so Angelica never heard much of the drunkards laughing or singing or whatever they did.

Most of the tavern's customers were pirates, and she recognised a few of them going in at that moment. None of them were who she was waiting for.

Captain Chevalle walked into the tavern, his feminine manner making Angelica snort. He was more feminine than she was!

After him some random crew members followed him, each one laughing and joking.

Her heart fluttered slightly. She felt strange- like something meaningful was about to happen. She looked back to the bay, trying to take her attention off the uneasy feeling out of her.

Before being dumped (literally) at Tortuga by Jack she had had this feeling. She hated it. The reverie of him made her eyes close and her heart wrench into a tight ball of pain and anguish. Every day she lived for _him_, she thought of him living for _her_, yet every evening she slept, she dreamt of murdering him in such a manner she could not repeat them to any grown person.

Her feelings were so hard to come down to one conclusion of the man. She loved him yet she couldn't stand him. Two rather different things. Her anger was stronger though, she knew that. He'd already led her on far enough and she'd had enough of it.

For two years she'd been living in Martinique, awaiting _King Sparrow's_ arrival. Unfortunately he hadn't turned up. Funny that isn't it?

'_Perhaps rumours have been going around?' _Angelica smirked to herself, opening her eyes and studying the tranquil dark blue sea. _'That's probably what's kept him away... the things I would do to him...'_

The torture she was dying to put him through was insane. She didn't care. He deserved it! Three years at sea with the man she completely and utterly fell head over heels in love with, and then one day he just decides to get rid of her! Did that even make sense?

She winced and pulled her hair out of her ponytail, her dark almost black hair rippling behind her. It fell onto her shoulders perfectly, her bronzed skin exaggerating her chocolate Spanish eyes even more with the perfect dark locks framing her face. She pulled her chair closer to the window, resting her chin in her tanned palms. She wished he would come soon. She would have him in chains. She grinned evilly. That would teach him...

"Two years of my life..._he owes me_..." she murmured, her eyes scanning over the lively harbour once more.

Still no sign of anything unusual, although the odd feeling hadn't disappeared and she was growing more and more wary of her surroundings. There seemed to be more pirates than ever entering the tavern below. A whole lot more.

The sun was gradually sinking behind the waves, and Angelica smiled as a perfect breeze brushed against her olive skin.

Maybe it was just an exceptionally busy day? She sighed and nodded to herself, satisfied that that was what it was.

Angelica scraped her chair over the floor and flumped herself down on her bed, feeling really tired and hot. Damn sun! It would be setting soon anyway- it would be a lot cooler then, thank god.

Her eyelids drooped down and the noise from below rose up, how come she could hear downstairs? It had never been this noisy before. She winced and curled herself into the foetus position, trying to comfort herself. For while it worked, but it ceased to be successful after a few more minutes.

"Upstairs? Why do ye wanna go upstairs?"

Her ears pricked at the loud bellowing voice of her landlord downstairs. She couldn't hear the other person's answer, but she suddenly felt her nerves turn to jelly and her eyes shoot open.

"Alright then. But do not disturb the other tenants mate! That be four shillin's."

She sat up and leaned her back against the wall.

She could hear slow heavy footsteps echoing off the corridor walls from the black spiral staircase. There was only one room free in the corridor and that was number six, next to hers. She was in number seven at the very end of the household. So hopefully the person could count- if not they would be disturbing a Spanish lady's peace- and that was a _no-no._

The footsteps quickened along the corridor whilst Angelica grabbed her sword, holding it steady in her hands. They were _not _going to interrupt her thoughts! She could hear someone breathing outside her door, the floorboards outside creaked and her grip on the sword's handle tightened.

'_Enter. If you dare...' _she thought, feeling anger bubble and roil deep inside of her. _' Come on! I will hack you to shreds!'_

She closed her eyes as the door slowly swung open; a short gasp escaped the person who stood in her doorway.

Her ears just about managed to pick up some more footsteps, only they were so soft a mouse couldn't even hear them. The door creaked shut, trapping her with the trespasser in her room.

She unclosed her eyes but averted her gaze from the figure by turning her head.

"What do you want?" she snarled, tipping her blade towards the intruder until it hit something firm and mortal.

They didn't answer.

The reply was the sound of metal scraping against a leather holster.

A sword.

She scoffed, narrowing her eyes.

"You are a joke. You think you can come in here just to duel with me?"

"No. But if you'd rather me leave ye again I'd be 'appy to..."

Angelica's mind tapped out her anger and paused the worlds around her- that voice. _That _voice._ The _voice.

"J-Jack?" she stammered, still facing away from him. "Is th-that y-you?"

"Who else 'as a voice like mine? Y'not gonna look at me?"

She shook her head and the warm feeling wore off. Now the anger was starting to dance in her veins, now the hatred and freedom roamed through her like a black veil of emotion.

She stood up and turned, looking down at his feet- not daring to look at his face because she knew she'd just melt into him.

"You left me you bastard! How could you!" she growled, her tone dangerously menacing and giving him an early warning.

"Well you wanted marriage- an' I don't do marriage..."

"What do you do then, Sparrow? Do girls then leave them in the gutter after you've finished with them?"

"No I..."

"What? What do you do then? Because you did that to me!"

"I know but..."

"Why have you come here then?"

"Because I miss you."

She pretended to laugh at him, and she ignored the urge to look at his face. She knew he would wear the most heart breaking look- she needed her revenge. Then she would be done.

"Do you know how much you've hurt me?"

He groaned, as if he was sick of hearing the words. "Look I'm sorry, love. I really am. I 'ad to leave ye. I would'a lost the Pearl otherwise."

"You would? Well I'm sorry I couldn't leave up to a heap of wooden timber and some ropes Jack. I wish it could have worked out better. But I'm afraid I have to kill you now. You have wrecked my life. You know that don't you?" she whispered, trying to push back the tears.

"Love it doesn't 'ave to be this way..."

Her sword grazed his, and she knew that he would never back down now. And how surprised he would be when she started to show off her new moves. God she was going to kill him...

Her eyes remained on his boots, not moving to his torso or anywhere above that.

Their swords clashed and the duel started.

Jack swung his sword into hers with so much force that she could feel the passion through his swipe. She stamped on his toes, making him cry out in pain as their blades collided once more. She twirled and swung at his head, missing as he ducked down and struck the back of her legs.

She growled and spun around, driving the sword nearer to his body. Their weapons clanged and met in the middle, one or the other trying to be successful in prising the other one down. He pressed the weapon into hers, pushing her with so much strength that she was now helplessly backed into the corner. She attempted to jerk her sword free from the defence he held, but it was no use. She tried to add more pressure to help herself, but instead her only defence slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor.

Jack slid his sword back into his holster and retrained her from lashing out by gripping her wrists firmly and pressing her against the wall.

Her eyes were glued to the floor, not ever dreaming of looking into his eyes because to be honest on her part- she would just fall in love with him all over again.

"Angelica- I'm sorry."

She scowled and narrowed her eyes. Now he was sorry...

"Really? Well it's not enough. You have no idea-"

"I do. I know exactly how you feel."

Her argument was ruined. He had sided with her. Now she had no chance of leaving without him. Damn Jack Sparrow! She still did not look up at him.

"Do you love me?"

Jack gaped at her, not sure how to reply and not sure of what his feelings were. _Did he love her? _He didn't know what love felt like- although he had some idea when he was with Angelica. A strange wave of emotion would come over him, where whenever he saw her gazing at him with her chocolate drop eyes, his blood would suddenly quicken and pulsate ferociously around his body. Sometimes his legs would turn to jelly and he would find it even harder to stand still.

"I...I don't kno..." he sighed, releasing some of the pressure on her wrists. "I think so."

Angelica found her irises straying to his face...and she couldn't stop herself.

His features had hardly changed. He was still rugged and grungy but he was the same old Jack she had known. Her senses craved his high cheek bones, his firm pouty lips, his trademark beaded beard, his brilliantly dreadlocked hair, his strong arms, his tough torso, his deep velvety voice, his hypnotic eyes, his strangely intoxicating scent..

She suddenly realised how much she'd missed him- and naturally how much he'd missed her.

She locked eyes with him, entranced by his dark maroon orbs.

"I love you Jack."

He smiled and neared her, closing the large gap between them. His hands cupped her face, feeling her soften to him slowly.

"I know, darlin'." He whispered, his eyes flicking to her mouth.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as his lips plunged into hers, taking the kiss slow and showing the passion firmly.

He pulled away nuzzling her neck, his hands sliding down her figure to hold her at her waist.

"Jack..." she moaned, feeling his lips smother her neck with kisses.

He smiled in between kisses, keeping his eyes on the prize.

"You want somethin' love?"

"Yes...I...do..."

He smirked at how aggressive she sounded as he started to seduce her rapidly.

"And what may that somthin' be, Angel?"

She melted at that. Angel. He'd used the nickname he'd given her when they used to make love on the Pearl. She winced, almost hurt that he was teasing her.

"You...know...exactly...what...Jack!" she moaned, getting frustrated with him now.

He grinned and pressed his lips to her mouth, muttering words to her under his breath.

"I don't know if an ex-nun should be doing things like this with a famous pirate..." he breathed, wrapping his mouth around hers and slithering his tongue into her mouth.

Her hands trailed to the part of his chest that was showing, stroking the bare skin that was there. Her fingers gripped his shirt and tugged it violently, making him tear away from her.

"Ah. So that was what y'had in mind..." he exclaimed, teasing her with the mischievous tone in his voice. "...I thought ye wanted to save that fer another time..."

"I've been waiting for you for over two years Sparrow! I have been waiting for you to-"

"Two years? Wow. Never 'ad a woman that devoted." He said quickly, glaring at her with something extra other than surprise. "You really do love me don't ye?" She nodded and trying to pull his top half of clothing over his head. He stopped her hands, placing them back down by her sides.

"Maybe we should wait...maybe it wasn't a good idea that I've come t'get you back-"

"Why? You're back now! Come on! We can have a life together! We don't have to be married!" she practically begged, pulling his lips back to hers with her arms hung around his neck.

He gave into her kiss and let her fingers trail down his chest. His embrace folded around her and she fell into his arms, feeling the safety of his lips on hers.

She was addicted and wanted more but he tore away after a few more minutes.

"I love you Angelica. Don't ye forget that."

She felt the fears and sorrows fall into her eyes. The horrors crept back into her life again as she watched him stare into her like an open book.

"You're leaving me again?"

He nodded and looked disappointed in himself. He smiled, as if trying to insert hope into Angelica's spirits. "But you'll see me again. I'm sure of it. I've seen you 'round-"

"What? WHEN?"

"When I was here last year-"

"And you didn't bother to talk to me?"

"I-"

Her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't wanna upset ye..."

"It was because you were too busy with your little quests weren't you?"

"No. I jus' didn't wanna-"

"Rum. That is what it was. I knew it. I should never have let you win me over. Because I would never win _your _heart!"

Jack stopped dead in answering back and just studied her eyes, searching for something he could not find. "You never had to win it, Angel. I always loved you, from the moment I set on you in that brothel-"

"Convent."

"Whatever."

She managed a smile and moved away from the corner of the room.

"Go away then. If you are going- go."

Jack frowned and sighed. He was too embarrassed to say he couldn't leave her. It was a mark on his personality if he told her. It wasn't him to just stay with her- but he couldn't move, his feet weren't listening to his head, they were staying faithful with his heart.

"Fine. I will."

"Good."

"I'm goin' right now..."

"Fine, see if I care."

"You do. But you just can't be bothered to stop me."

"No I just don't want to make you unhappy."

"Oh. Good. Alright then..."

"You carry on being selfish and go back to your real lover."

Jack felt his anger rising. He hated the Pearl being called his 'lover'. It made him cringe. But he held in the outburst for both their sakes. But unfortunately, he let a few words slip out.

"You wouldn't be able to cope anyway. The jet-set life would kill ye."

Angelica glared at him. Since when had Jack's life been upper-class and elite? Was he trying to imply something about _her _lifestyle?

She marched in front of him and took a small ruby handled dagger from her belt.

Jack's eyes widened. _'Me and my big mouth...'_

She pressed the dagger to his throat, increasing the pressure as she saw him wince from the coldness of the blade's edge.

"You think I'm a poor whore, Jack? Well take that back because I will give you one chance to redeem yourself. Being the _nice_ person I am."

Jack frowned. He never said that...oh wait...he did.

"What would I 'ave to do?"

"Make me impure."

Take away her virginity? Oh he would love to. Only he didn't want it to be like this. It wasn't the right setting, or time for that matter. It wouldn't be fair on either of them.

"Never. It wouldn't be riiiighhhhhttt..." he wailed in pain as the blade cut into the side of his neck. "Ahhhh...Angelll..."

She gasped and pulled the dagger from his neck, shocked from what she had done.

"J-Jack...I..."

He hissed in pain and ripped the end of his cloth on his waist and placed the material on the deep wound.

"J-Jack I am so so so sorry...please, don't go..."

"Oh just face facts Angelica. We're jus' gonna try to kill each other all the time."

Angelica shook her head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES! LOOK AT ME! I'M BLEEDIN'!"

She gulped and gazed at the floor. He was right.

"You're leaving now then?"

He scowled at her and rushed to the door, his hand still grasping the blood stained material at his neck.

"Aye. It would've never worked out between us darlin'."

She closed her eyes and wished it wasn't true.

He turned and opened her door, not taking another look back.

"I love you."

He paused before he exited, taking slower more aggravated strides than before.

That was it. She'd blown it. Now she would never have the man she loved.

And what hurt her even more was one fact she couldn't bring herself to face.

She'd almost killed him.

Sure she dreamt of torturing him and even killing him, but when it was a reality she could not cope. Jack's death would only lead her to her own.

Jack was just too good for her.

And for once his snide comment he had made was right.

The Jet-Set life would kill Angelica- whether she liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review! They are just like Jack and rum for me! <strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude ;)**

**Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx**


End file.
